1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to parametric design software, and more particularly to systems and methods providing a human computer user interface for aesthetic design of a modular assembly.
2. Status of Prior Art
On festive occasions, such as an engagement, wedding, Bar Mitzvah, confirmation or birthday party, it is often the practice to adorn each table where the guests gather with a centerpiece in the form of a vase or bowl containing a bouquet of cut flowers. The flowers are normally distributed to only a single guest because of inherent transport limitations, e.g., that cut flowers require a vase with water. Distribution is further limited in that there is but one centerpiece typically provided per table, and also because the beauty of flowers is enhanced by their arrangement into a bouquet. Thus, if a host desires that each guest receive a party favor, a separate gift must be provided.
When the festive occasion is a birthday party for a child and many other guests are children, the tables are usually laden with candy. At the conclusion of the party, each person in attendance is given a small bag of candy as a parting gift, especially since children typically attach little value to flowers. Thus, in this case, flowers are inappropriate as a party favor, although they might still be provided as a centerpiece.
See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,762, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
One issue presented by such centerpiece designs described in the above patent is that there are a large number of degrees of freedom in the design. For example, a typical centerpiece has a base, 10 extending elements, each element having a candy-filled tube, an encircling spiral ribbon, a pom-pom, and a set of apical ribbons. Each element may have a different set of design parameters (e.g., colors), for the candy layers, pom-pom, encircling ribbon, and apical ribbons. The theoretical number of possibilities is in excess of billions. Given the large number of possibilities, it is difficult to envision the aesthetic effect of the color combinations without a suitable tool.